


Thousands of miles

by thegoldenlife



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF, Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Evanstan - Freeform, Hiddlesworth, Lies, Love, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Truth, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoldenlife/pseuds/thegoldenlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gasp escapes Sebastian's lips, now crying fully. "You're h-hurting me" The raspy and pain filled voice whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thousands of miles

**Author's Note:**

> A sad one shot about two relationship's that are bound to fall

The front door cracked opened, the thunder frightening Sebastian as he quickly slammed the door in fear. He hated thunderstorms and even just driving in them made him a nervous wreck. Sebastian breathed out a sigh of relief - dropping his suitcase on the floor and toeing out of his shoes and socks, putting the scarf his Chris made for him on the coat rack. Just as he adjusted the soft wool scarf, the floor lamp clicked on causing Sebastian to whip his head the direction, the chills shocking him inside.

An intruder!

There was a shadow sitting on Chris' arm chair, his Chris' armchair. Sebastian just stood there looking at that little black shadow not moving a muscle, his stomach rising up and down looking straight into Sebastian's eyes in the darkness.

The lamp couldn't light the area where the mysterious man was, but Seb didn't care because he was getting ready to flee until the man spoke, his voice sounding oddly familiar.

"Where were you?"

"Chris? Rahat..you scared the shit out of me" Sebastian chuckled as his legs found movement again but was stopped by Chris, who held a hand to his chest to make him stop moving.

Huh? What kind of greeting was this? Sebastian was expecting something like "I missed you" or "You.Me.Room.Now" But instead, he is greeted by a shadow Chris who looks like he's going to murder him with his bare hands. No shit, the man's blue eyes were dark with not lust but hurt and angry.

"Do you have ANY idea what time it is?" Chris glanced at his watch - tapping his foot expecting Sebastian to laugh it off and walk upstairs, but the Romanian was frozen from utter confusion.

"Nu-I mean n-no" Sebastian's eyes flew to the carpet instead of Chris' hard glance. For as long as he knew him, he knew that his Chris never acted like this, ever, but since he is - it was scaring Sebastian out of his wits.

What did he do to make Chris so up tight anyway?

"It is 4:30am, 4:30am for god's sake!" Chris chuckled madly looking around the room in manic. Sebastian's eyes found Chris' again, trying to find a trace of his Chris and not this monster that token over him.

Nothing

Absolutely no trace in the meadow blue eyes.

Sebastian's brows furrowed trying to figure out what could possibly make Chris this mad.

Wait for it.

Waiting--- nothing

Wait for it?

WAIT!

That's when it hit him like a ton of bricks, Sebastian had missed Chris' job promotion ceremony when he promised - twice- that following morning that he'd be there. Oh shit..

Chris had every right to be mad but not murderess mad.

"I can't believe you'd fuckin' do this to me Sebastian! You said you would be there and you weren't! Do you know how nervous I was? I was looking for YOU and you weren't there!" Sebastian took two steps back from Chris. Chris' voice was so loud, so thunderous. Out of anyone - Sebastian couldn't believe that his Chris had turned into a completely different person in front of his very eyes. Chris' once soft and caring eyes were now burning with wrath and gloom.

"I'm sorry I just-"

"Sorry can't make time go back, Sebastian. I loved and trusted you and you go and turn your back on me and do this!" Chris looked as if he was on the verge of tears. Sebastian couldn't believe how Chris has just took his voice, his words stuck in his throat like forgotten regrets.

Sebastian's eyes re-filled with torrent, trying so hard not to gasp from the out-of-breath feeling like his stomach was going to explode from trying to hold in his emotions.

"I-I" Was the only thing the poor Romanian could speak out, finally letting some tears fall. Chris turned away from him and started to pace around.

"What were you doing?"

"I-I..I don-"

"Where you fucking with someone else?"

"What? N-No- I would neve-" Sebastian's back was pressed against the wall, more tears falling softly, ice dancing on tan cheeks. Chris looked down at Sebastian's parted pink lips trembling with fright. Chris knew he was hurting the one he loved, but not as much as he was hurt earlier.

He remembered it vividly, his eyes were dancing over guests trying to look for the handsome individual. He was feeling  anxiety curl in his stomach and the words he was going to say to Sebastian that he  had practiced over and over again to himself in his room were dissolved like acid in his throat. Where was Sebastian? He thought to himself.

Chris looked from the soft lips to the shaking hands that were as plush as cotton. He took Sebastian's wrists and pinned them above the poor man's head making Sebastian's eyes widen.

"What are yo-"

Lips crashed against Sebastian's helpless ones. Sebastian made a wrecked sound in his throat, making Chris grabbed his button lip with his teeth. Chris pulled away and stared Sebastian down, knowing that his anger was still there. He was not trying to hurt Sebastian, in fact - he didn't even know what he was doing, just following his head which was probably malfunctioning.

"I know you like Tom" Chris held Sebastian's abused wrists tighter. What was he doing? He never acted like this towards Sebastian?

Stop.

Stop before it's too late.

A gasp escapes Sebastian's lips, now crying fully. "You're h-hurting me" The raspy and pain filled voice whispered. Chris slowly released the wrists watching as Sebastian tried to rub the pain from them.  
  
"Sebastian-Tell me-please.." Chris was now desperate and was aching all over. He knew he did something he would regret but his emotions got the best of not only him but his mind.

Sebastian sniffed, shaking his head, hiccuping and sobbing all over again. "No" Sebastian didn't even take the time to look at Chris before he heard fast footsteps storm upstairs followed by the slam of their bedroom door.

What have Chris done?

\--

\--

\--

\--

Sebastian was on his bed, crying the salt of his soul letting the feelings of despair out. His clenched fists pressed on his eye lids lightly blocking all of the light and pictures of him and that-that monster who wasn't the Chris he knew. His self pity was put on hold when his phone vibrated on the night-stand. Glancing that way - he looked at the caller ID

It was--

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos and hit, thanks for reading~!  
> As you can probably tell, I love feedback!  
> And I apologize if it sucks and/or if it has grammar mistakes ^^


End file.
